Nana Hyuga
by GeekObsessionsForTheSoul
Summary: Imagine that Neji didn't die in the Fourth Shinobi War. He had married his teammate Tenten and the two are now proud parents of a daughter. This is a story following the life of Nana Hyuga, as she grows up before her parent's eyes.
1. Prologe

Nana is known in the village as the daughter of a famous weapon kunoichi and a powerful byakugan shinobi. She looks exactly like her mother, but was blessed with her father's eyes. She has mixed personalities of her parents. Around strangers she was cold like her father, but around all her friends and family she was nice and sweet like her mother.

She was born at the Kohana hospital, famous doctor with pink colored hair (who was also pregnant), Medic Ninja Uchiha as her mother's midwife. Nana was born around the same time as all her mother and father's friends children.

After seeing her for the first time, her father immediately fell in love. When she first opened her eyes, it was one of his proudest moments. Both parents couldn't wait for her to grow up to help her train, but for now they were going to enjoy their firstborn baby for as long as they can before she grows up.

Nana's parent's teammate and sensei were the first, minus the doctors, to hold her. Their teammate cried when they asked him to be her godfather, and he responded with words that made everyone laugh,

"I WILL LOVE HER WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Her father's cousin visited after, holding the hand of her excited husband. Nana's 'Aunt' was also pregnant, due at any time now. Her aunt held her with care, excited to finally meet her bundle of joy still in her stomach. Her 'Uncle' was next to hold her, begin glared at by her father. Her mother joked that this was good practice for her in-laws. Her father's response was not a joke,

"He may be family, but he's still an idiot." The group laughed that the Byakugan user male's words.

When Nana's aunt started getting tired they had left the family to themselves. The now small family of three enjoyed their time together until they were interrupted by their last visitors of the day. A lazy ninja and his Suna princess wife walked through the door. In the arms of the women was a three-month-old baby boy. He looked like his father, but obtained the eyes of his mother.

Having moved from her home village to live with her husband, the Suna princess didn't have too many friends. The first women who approached her was Nana's mother. Having gotten her ass kicked by her in the chunin exam's her mother wanted to become the princess's training partner. After a while they became best friends. Nana's mother was also the godmother of the two's newborn son, so when she asked the kunoichi to be the godmother she immediately said yes.

"Troublesome," where the words that came out of the lazy ninjas mouth when he was asked to go get weapon's kunoichi a present by his wife. He was smacked by his wife who scolded him for his rude comments, but he listened to her anyway. The new parent's reassurance of not needing a gift was brought down by the sand ninja, and they both sweat dropped at the remark.

Then Nana met Shikadai for the first time. They would never remember it, but the pictures taken by the two mothers were proof enough. Because Nana didn't have her medical shots they had to be taken by both mother's, and eventually fathers, holding the babies.

The following days being in the hospital, they were visited by the rest of their friends. The blonde female kunoichi and her sarcastic husband came with their three-month-old son, A larger shinobi and his wife with their daughter, and lastly by the bug shinobi, a dog and his ninja owner, and to the newly parent's surprise the Kazekage and his brother were in town for business and decided to stop by.

Being three days old, the parents of the new-born baby could finally bring her home. They got back home and the two parents watched over their daughter as she slept in her crib.

"I never thought I would be in this situation." The father spoke. His wife looked at him in confusion as she asked him why.

"I told myself I would never have a child. I didn't want them to go through the same fate I did, but since the ban of the cursed seal by my uncle, I can now be proud of having a child of my own." At the words of her husband she wrapped her arms around him in comfort as he returns the kind gesture.

"You're going to be a great father honey." The wife spoke.

"You too my darling." He kissed her forehead as they both continued watching their daughter sleep. Picturing in their minds of what the future has in store.


	2. Day of the Ceremony

Chapter 1

I woke up on my own for the first time in forever. The sun was rising and I could feel the heated rays caress my tan skin. I shot out of bed instantly once I realized what today was. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. I could smell the delicious scent of breakfast my mother had cooked up. I knew she could hear me run down the stairs, because when I entered the dining area she knew it was me.

"Good morning dumpling. Are you excited for your first day at the academy?" I sat down at the table where my father sat reading over some documents and my younger brother sat half asleep.

"Super excited mama! I heard I'm in the same class as Boruto and Shikadai!" I exclaimed as my mother placed food on the table. My father let out a grumble at the two boy's names. Mother smacked him on the back before she went back to the kitchen for the last few things.

"Nii-chan, are you still going to have time to play with me?" I looked over at my younger brother Hizashi who had a sad look on his face. He was younger than me by two years, and for siblings we got along very well.

"I should have a little free time here and there, but don't forget you can always play with Hima-chan!" I patted his head, and at the mention of our 'cousin' my brother's face lit up. He loved her a lot, and almost considered her another sister.

Once mama finished placing the food on the table, she scolded father to put work away. We said thanks for the meal and dug in.

"Mama, you'll do my hair before I leave, right?" I asked.

"Of course, my dumpling!" I smiled as I continued to eat my food. The ceremony was going to be held on the academy grounds, and my father was going to be there with the Hokage and Shikadia's dad. I was really excited to be able to start my shinobi experience, even though mother and father started training me since I first learned how to walk.

I was the first one to finish eating. I said thanks and went back up to my room to finish packing my things for the day. After I brushed my teeth I grabbed my hairbrush and two hair ties and ran back downstairs with by bag on my back. The rest of my family had finished eating and mother was on the couch waiting for me. I excitedly handed her the brush and ties and sat down with my back facing her.

One of my favorite things was when mama or papa played with my hair. It was very relaxing, and my head was nowhere near sensitive. It made it easier for mama to pull and tug without any pain towards me.

"Done." Even though I would have loved for her to continue to brush my hair, I had a ceremony to get to. I jumped up and looked in the mirror across the room. My brown wavy hair was in two pigtails on either side of my head. They reached to right above my shoulder, and my bangs fell on my forehead like my mother's. I smiled and thanked her before heading to the door to put on my shoes.

"Don't forget your lunch." My mother handed me my lunch as I thanked her and made my way out of the house. As I walked out I spotted my aunty Hinabi sweeping outside.

"Ah, is it already the first day?" She asked when she saw me. I nodded with a big smile which made her laugh. She kept going on and on about how big I already was, but I had to stop her before I became late.

"Tell Konahamaru I said hi!" Were her last words to me before she was out of sight. I continued my path towards the academy, but made a stop at my partner in crime's house. We had promised to walk together on our first day. He stood outside his house with a nervous look.

"Metal!" He jumped almost ten feet in the air. I let out laugh as he fell back down. He looked over at me and let out a pout, and started whining not to scare him like that. I apologized and we both started to make our way to the academy.

"So, what are you looking forward to the most?" He asked me.

"I think I'm looking forward to being around all my friends, and learning ninja things together." I answered.

"Father always say youth is the strongest power." Metal noted.

"What about you? What are you looking forward to?" I asked.

"I also think working together with everyone is important, but I am excited train even harder!" Metal exclaimed.

We both continued talking about how life was going to be at the academy, and in no time we arrived at said place. There were already a lot of people around, but I couldn't spot anyone I knew yet. Though, Metal pointed out Uncle Shino and we made our way over to him.

"Uncle Shino!" I hollered towards him. Said man turned around and spotted Metal and I making our way towards him. He let out a smile as we approached him.

"Hello Nana, Metal. Let me show you where you are going to line up." The bug shinobi had a clipboard in his hands as he skimmed though it.

"It looked like you will be in my class. That means you guys have to call me Sensei for now on." He noted.

"Hi Sensei!" We both responded. We followed him as he had us line up with the rest of our class. The ceremony hadn't started yet, so that gave us time to get to know the people of our class.

I noticed Metal getting nervous next to me, so I simply grabbed his hand. I was one of the only people Metal didn't get nervous around, and I was also one of the people that could help calm his nerves. He immediately calmed at the touch of my hand, and I ignored the stares of classmates as we stood there looking like a couple. Even though we both knew we were far from that. After a few minutes of the two of us talking I spotted a familiar pineapple headed boy in the crowd.

"Shikadia!" I yelled. Said lazy boy turned around and spotted me waving towards him. A rare smile showed for a second before it went back to his normal calm face. He waved back and headed towards our direction. I felt Metal get nervous again and I held his hand firmer.

"Hey guys." The Nara boy stood in front of us with his hands in his pocket, imitating the common Nara pose. I saw his eyes cast down at Metal and Mine's joined hands as I could see his face turn into a scowl. I let a smirk grace my face as I stared at the lazy boy.

"Are you jealous Nara?" I laughed when I saw his face turn red. I also head him let out a 'troublesome under his breath. Metal also let out a small chuckle as he watched the Nara boy get flustered.

"Anyway, have you seen Boruto?" At the mention of my cousin I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I then told him that I hadn't seen the blonde hair, blue eyed boy and that made Shikadia let out a frustrated groan.

Before we could talk anymore we were being assembled to start the ceremony. I had to let go of Metal's hand as we were put in alphabetical order by last name. I was placed with my classmates with two other ones on either side of us. We were in rows by three and I was on the edge next to someone I didn't know. I was looking around as I tried to look for my cousin, but he wasn't in sight. I let out a sigh as the ceremony began. I could see my uncle in his Hokage cloak standing in front of us. Behind him I saw Shikadia's dad and I made eye contact with mine as he stood next to him. I saw him wink at me and I mimicked his movement with a smile.

The senseis were lined up to the side. I could see Shino sensei, Iruka sensei, and I even spotted Konahamaru sensei. Before I knew it Shino sensei started calling names for attendance. I heard the familiar name of Chocho, and a couple unknown names after. Then my cousins name was called.

"Uzumaki Boruto." Shino sensei's voice rang around the courtyard. There was no response and I could hear some of my classmates start to murmur about said boy. I only facepalmed myself and cursed my cousin for not being here like he was supposed to. He had promised me yesterday that he would not be late.

I could see the worry look on my uncle's face as Shikadia's papa came up behind him to whisper something to him. Suddenly there were sounds of metal of metal heard, and a loud screech followed and I looked upward in shock seeing a train fly over us. It was heading straight for the monuments of the Hokage heads. A Loud crash rang as the train impaled the stone head of the current Hokage. I heard some of the girls around us let out screeches and suddenly teachers were trying to calm down students. I stayed calm as I looked over to my father seeing him activate his byakugan. I followed suit and turned on my own pair. I could see threw the dust two bodies of the cart. I groaned seeing the familiar chakra of my cousin.

I deactivated my byakugan as I saw my cousin emerge from the dust. He had a firm posture with a smile on his face.

"Uzumaki Boruto is here, ya know!" I saw students break formation around me, and I looked around seeing the professors and guests look upward in complete shock, agony, and many other emotions that one would feel in this scenario. The only people that look calm were those of us that knew my idiot cousin.

"Talk about doing something embarrassing." I heard Shikadai come up behind me. I turned to see him looking up at the boy and I then moved my attention to him too.

"Sometimes I don't know how we're related…." I joked. I heard a small chuckle come from the boy, and before we could continue, Shikadai's dad and mine started making their way around the students and staff.

"Don't just stand there. Clear the students out!" Shikadai's dad yelled. Shikadai and I were cleared out of the way. I continued watching my cousin as him and his father got into a staring match. Not even a second later I could see Konohamaru Sensei appear behind him and the two started to duke it out. I then remembered seeing the other kid on the train, and I hoped he was ok getting involved with Boruto's antics.

"There was another boy on the train with him." I told Shikadai.

"What really?!" He said. I simply nodded as I saw the three of them disappear. I looked over at Shikadai as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I don't think he's hurt though. I didn't see anything wrong with his chakra flow." He hummed in approval and we both made our way to the academy building. We were informed that because of the incident that we would have our first day tomorrow. I was happy and sad at the fact. On one hand I got to go home as possibly train with my mother or father, but I was also sad because I was looking forward to training with friends.

"This is all so Troublesome." Shikadai spoke. Metal had joined us when we made our way into the building. Said boy immediately left saying he was going to catch up with his dad for more training. I waved him goodbye as Shikadai and I stood there. We were soon joined by the familiar faces of Chocho and Sarada.

"Well, good thing is I can go get some food!" Chocho exclaimed. Sarada looked at the girl with a calm face. She then looked at me making her face turn into a smirk.

"I'm glad we are in the same class this year." Just like our fathers, the two of us were a bit competitive, but we were still decent friends. I smirked at her comment and agreed. Knowing I was in the same class as Chocho and Sarada made me happy that I knew some of the girls.

"So what's everyone doing now?" Chocho asked.

"I don't need to be home till later, so nothing really." Sarada commented.

"Same." Shikadai commented.

"Why don't we all go out for lunch! To commemorate our, kinda, first day!" Chocho exclaimed. Sarada agreed, but Shikadai looked at me for an answer.

"Sorry guys. I would love to, but I think I'm gonna take this time to go train with my mom." I said. Two of the three looked at me in shock. I knew the kids my age weren't into training much, but I loved it. I take after my mother in that aspect.

"I think I'll pass too." Shikadai said. Immediately Chocho wrapped her arm around his neck and laughed. The boy groaned as she wouldn't let him go no matter how hard he struggled.

"Just cause your girlfriend ditches us doesn't mean you have to as well." My face reddens at her comment, and I cant help but notice Shikadai's red face either. I heard the two girls present laugh before I butted in.

"We aren't dating!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah!" Shikadai agreed.

'Well, not yet anyway! I see the way you two look at each other!" Chocho spoke. At this point she had let go of Shikadai, but I wasn't paying attention to that. Instead I was looking at said boy as he stared at me. One of the things I like about Shikadai are his sharp green eyes. Like me he got all the feature of one parent, but the only in the eyes did we look like the other.

I quickly looked away as I felt my face get redder. I coughed as I tried changing the subject.

"Anyway. I'm gonna go now. I'll catch you all tomorrow." As I quickly walked away I could hear Sarada and Chocho laugh as Shikadai yelled at the two.


	3. Not Riding His Father Coattail

Chapter 3

"When you holding back the arrow, you don't want your elbow too high. Also, you don't want to grip the bow too tight. You need to take a deep breath in, and release the arrow as you breath out. You're very tense, so you need to relax."

I was in a after school weapons lesson with my mother and brother. We were in the training field and todays lesson was on bow and arrows. My mother was instructing my brother, who was about to shoot his first arrow. His target was closer than mine, his being a couple yards away and mine not even in view. This training worked with both my weapons and byakugan. I had it activated it to look for my multiple targets, and as I took a breath in I released by bow while the carbondioxside released from my mouth. I let another four arrows go right after, hitting all my targets right at the bullseye. I smiled and looked over at my brother with a pout on his face. I then looked over at the target to see that he hit the board, but not the bullseye.

"Wow, you sit got the target! I'm so proud." Both my mother and I praised my adorable brother, but his face didn't change and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want to hit in the center like nii-chan!" He stomped his foot and my mother and I tried suppressing our laughter. I walked over to my brother and took his bow and arrow. I wrapped myself around his back and positioned him to shoot again. I kept my hand on top of his as I helped him steady the bow.

"What helps me is to lift my head up a little bit. You must also take a second to feel the wind and how powerful it's blowing. You need to be calm and just feel." I let him take over and moved my hands to his shoulders. After a few seconds he let go of the bow and it hit right in the center. We all cheered at my brother's bullseye.

"I did it!" He and we all celebrated until we moved on to our training. This time it was just me and mom, my brother had to sit this one out. I had some shuriken between my fingers as my mom did the same. We sparred until I was on my back, soaked in my sweat. I looked over at my mother who wasn't even breathing heavily, and I just thought about wanting to be on her level.

"Alright my dumplings, let's go home. I've got to get dinner ready before your papa comes home." I felt my stomach growl in agreement and I knew I wasn't the only hungry one when my brother's growled as well. We both let out a laugh as we started to make our way home. We all laughed and joked about random things while we traveled back to the Hyuga compound.

"Hinata tells me Boruto's going back to school tomorrow." My mother mentions. At the name of my cousin I let out a sigh. I knew that things at the academy were going to get crazy after today.

"Boruto nii-chan is strong! I bet he's gonna kick everyone's butt." My brother let out. I laughed at his remark, but I was curious on who he thought was stronger.

"Do you think he's gonna kick your nii-chan's butt?" I asked.

"NO WAY! Nii-chan is the strongest! You can see him coming a mile away!" Mother laughs at his response and I rubbed the top of his head with a proud smile on my face.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Night turned to day and I was already making my way to the academy. Today I walked alone to school, and I enjoyed the nice change to be able to think to myself. I also remembered that my cousin was joining us and I could only groan.

Soon I had made it to the school and walked to the classroom. There were only a few familiar faces already sitting, and I found my place beside Metal.

"Goodmorning." I said as I took my seat.

"Goodmorning Nana! Isn't it such a beautiful day outside?" I hummed in agreement to my friend's positive words. I looked around the room and spotted Chocho, Sarada, and Surmie sitting together. I let out a small wave and they returned it. I turned to Metal and Chatted with him about my weapons training from last night. In return the boy suggested him and his father joining us, and I happily agreed.

"Hey, guys!" We both stopped chatting and faced towards the entrance of the classroom. There stood my cousin, who walked into the room like he owned the place.

"I'm Boruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you all!" Boruto spoke. I could help but notice Dinki and Shikadai behind him. The later came up behind Boruto telling him to restrain himself. I kept my eyes on the lazy ninja as he made his way to sit down. Then next second our eyes met, and he let out a small smile. It was brief, but I caught it. It also didn't go unnoticed by my friend sitting beside me. He nudged me slightly and I hit him back in return.

"You and Nara need to start dating soon." Metal whispered to me. I only groaned and laid my head down on the desk. Not realizing I'm copying my cousin two rows beside me. Metal chuckled and went on about how he was 'kidding', but I knew he wasn't.

"We're all too young to date. Like damn, I'm only 11!" I told him, but it was all muffled with my face in the crook of my elbow.

I drowned Metal out as I could suddenly hear some people in the back of the classroom start talking about my cousin. Talking about what he did a couple weeks ago. I looked over at my cousin to see him ignoring the rude remarks and smiled at him being the bigger person. He then started bothering Shikadai with a big smile on his face. I let out a small laugh at Shikadai's annoyed face.

"Paapa tells me that Boruto is a lot like his dad." Metal says.

"Apparently all of us are like our parents. Some more then others." I added, smirking at my friend who resembled his father to a T.

"Hey, this is top of the line ninja gear!" He argued. I let out a laugh as I mentioned the other things they had in common. As we joked I noticed someone making his way down from the corner of my eye.

"Mmmm, riding on the Hokage's coattails, huh?" I looked up at the sadistic boy as he made his way down the stairs. I could see class rep freaking out, but kept myself focused on the Yamanaka boy. Said boy stopped at the bottom and looked up in mild shock. He then smiled as he faced our direction.

"Oops, did I just say that out loud?"

He turned to my cousin and friends and I could hear Shikadai scold the sadistic ninja. He apologized, but went out of the way to tell him that that's how everyone feels. I stood up, about to defend my cousin, but was held back by Metal.

"If anyone else caused a runaway train, it would be normal if they were thrown in jail." Before I could say anything Dinki stood to defend Boruto, but said boy placed his hands on the other to stop him. I saw him shake his head towards Dinki and I decided to let my cousin fight his battles and sat back down. Shikadai was the one who ended up defending my cousin. Saying on how they know that not how it happened.

"I guess. Hey, Boruto how long has it been?" The subject was dropped instantly as they started conversing like old friends. All of our parents are good friend, so we all knew each other. It's funny how Shikadai mentions it right after I think it. They continue to converse as I turn my attention away, placing my head on my hand in a bored manner.

"Isn't that right Nana?" At the mention of my name I turn to see Inojin looking in my direction. Boruto and the others look over as well.

"What?" I glared at the boy. I felt Metal tense next to me as Inojin made his way over. The blonde boy had a smile on his face as he stared me down.

"I'm not trying to cause trouble right?" I raised my eyebrow at the boy and let a smirk grace my face. I placed my arm down and lifted my head up to the boy.

"I think you're smart enough to answer that question on your own Inojin." I smiled back. I didn't back down as we both stared at each other. Neither of us backing down, but we were interrupted by my cousin.

"How our parents are doesn't matter." Boruto made his way over to us and brought his hand out for Inojin to shake.

"Anyway, let's be friends!" Inojin smacks his hand away, but the smile on his face doesn't leave.

"Well, I don't even consider you worth my trust. I can trust your cousin more than you." Inojin looks at me with a smile and I just stare back at him. The room was getting tense, but luckily the class rep interrupted by telling us to get along. Chocho joked about her role and her words going together well making the girl panic.

The doors of the classroom were suddenly opened and Shino Sensei came through. We all stood when our class rep said to. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Inojin make his way back to his seat. We locked eyes for a brief moment until he was out of eye sight.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

We had moved outside for Shino Sensei to finish calculating everyone's basic strengths and weaknesses. He told us that using that data, he was going to plan practices to work between everyone. We all responded, and I sat on the ground. Metal was standing next to me. He still radiated energy, and I was hoping he wouldn't want to go off.

"Nana!" I heard my name being called. I turned and smirked seeing my cousin come in my direction. I lifted my hand up for Metal to assist me back on my feet. I crossed my arms over my chest seeing my cousin's annoyed face.

"How are you ahead of me?!" I let out a laugh to my younger cousin of a few weeks.

"It's obvious. Because I'm better than you little cousin." I mocked him. I could see the anger pool out of him and he then pointed a finger at me.

"You're only older by a few weeks!" He yelled. I laughed, and I could hear Metal do the same. I saw Shikadai to Boruto's left trying not to laugh either.

"And who's this Iwabe, the other one who beat me." I stopped laughing at the mention of the guy on the number one spot. I raised my eyebrows to my idiot cousin, but then realized he hasn't been here since the opening ceremony. Dinki went into explaining how he wasn't here today, and how the stupid boy doesn't want to hang around amateurs like us. I let out a scoff, because that guy was only above me by a small margin.

Before we could talk further the bell rang for lunch and we all decided to eat together. The five of us entered the classroom, and I heard my cousin explain how hungry he was. I was walking next to Shikadai thanks to Metal as we made our way in. I glared at my friend, but didn't for long as Shikadai turned his attention to me. He let out another smile, and I returned it. We didn't get to talk much today so I was going to try starting a conversation during lunch.

We spotted other classmates standing around and Boruto greeted them. He asked them if they were going for lunch and if we could join. Immediately they apologized saying they were going to the rooftop. I could see their anxious expressions as they hurried out of the way.

"What's with them?...Whatever…. Let's eat—" Before he could finish a voice told us to go somewhere else. I could sense the person was in the back corner of the room. The other's look around as I looked strait towards where the person laid. I saw Iwabe sit up from the bench I knew he was on and I glared at the male as he continued to tell us that we were bothering him and that he was using the room.

"Who is he?" Boruto asked.

"Iwabe." I responded.

"The Repeater Iwabe." Shikadai corrected me. I gave him a glance with my eyebrow raised and he put his hands up in surrender immediately. I turned back to Iwabe as Shikadai continued to explain how he failed the graduation exams twice. I kinda felt sorry for the boy, but at this point he should realize that being a ninja wasn't just about brute strength. You had to be smart too.

"Oh, so you're our senior. Nice to meet you!" Boruto was shut down instantly from the older boy.

"Don't get all friendly with me you damned Hokage's son." Iwabe stated. I got angry at that remark, because not only was he being mean to my cousin, but he got at my uncle too.

"That doesn't mean shit Iwabe." I spoke. Said boy's attention was turned to me. He smirked down at me crossing his arms over his chest like he was a king.

"I wasn't talking to you Hyuga." The older spoke.

"It doesn't matter whose son I am." After that comment Iwabe smacked his hand on the desk and pushed his way to land in front of us. He grabbed my cousin by the collar of his shirt, and before I could intervene I was pulled back by Metal and Shikadai. Only the former let go when I calmed down.

"Well I don't like the idea of having a guy like you hanging around all the time." As he continued to talk I noticed our classmate standing at the entrances of the classroom. Then, when Boruto was tossed across the room Metal had to come back to help Shikadai hold me back.

"You asshole." I yelled at Iwabe, but the boy payed no attention to me. He mocked Boruto on how he was not worth his time. Dinki then ran over to Boruto to make sure he was alright. Shikdai left my side about to go at Iwabe, but said boy put his stick out, making Shikadai pause.

"If you have a problem, come at me." Iwabe spoke. I was about to break free from Metal to beat the boy to a pulp, but with Metal's plea Shikadai was back at my side taking a hold of my arm. I immediately started to calm down in the boy's hold, and this didn't go unnoticed by a couple classmates. I was brought out of my thoughts when Iwabe brought his staff to the ground, making a clang against the floor.

"Strength is everything for a ninja. What's the use of studying obediently like you guys? Even the present Hokage was the strongest in all of history. As long as you're strong, a ninja can get away with anything." I groaned at his stupidity as I heard classmates around us start murmuring what I was thinking.

Dinki started to talk, but my mind was somewhere else. This idiot just needs to understand how stupid he was. I was brought out of my thoughts when Iwabe yelled at Boruto to shut up. Iwabe continued about how weak people were inferior, and went on about my uncle during the war ten years ago. He went on about how everyone's gotten soft since then. His last line was a final strike about my cousin riding on his father's coattail, and both Metal and Shikadai used even more strength to keep me back. I started yelling at the boy until Dinki spoke up.

"Boruto's not like that at all!" DInki yelled at Iwabe. I paused watching the small boy stride over to Iwabe as he told him how Boruto was the reason he wanted to come to the academy. Iwabe immediately grabbed Dinki by his collar. The former told Dinki that he could only speak to him like that after he beats him.

"Oh, I'll tell him alright." I had to be pushed back again, and this time Chocho even swooped in to help the two boys. Before I could go at him Boruto flew up and separated the two with a kick.

"So, your idea of strength is to bully people into doing what you want?" Boruto then stood up from his crouched position. Shikadai yelled out his name, but my cousin told him that it was fine. My cousin continued to say he decided not to fight here, but that he would be more than willing to take Iwabe on.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

We stood in the bleachers of the training arena. Shikadai stood to my left and Metal to my right. I gripped onto the balcony as I stared at my cousin and Iwabe as the faced each other on the makeshift battlefield.

"Watch closely, you guys! This is a ninjutsu match according to the Academy rules! Don't worry, I won't use this. Because if I did, you'd die." I was grateful for that, because even though the boy is an idiot, he knows his way around his weapon. With my mother being an expert in the area, and her having taught me about weapons at a young age, I knew what the metal rod could do.

"This is all my fault…" Dinki said.

"It's not." I said to him.

"He brought it on himself for taking up this challenge." Shikadai spoke what we both were thinking. "He'll end up getting suspended again" He continued as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You'll think that all he'll get? He'll probably get expelled." Inojin came to the spot between Shikadai and Dinki. I didn't pay attention to him as he dissed my cousin and turned my attention to the match in front of me.

The match started right away when Iwabe threw two hands full of shuriken at Boruto. Said boy dodged and ran towards the older throwing a few punches towards Iwabe's face. I watched on as they continued to fight. I kept my eyes on the two as they moved around the arena.

"I need to teach him how to throw better." I watched Boruto miss with his own shuriken, as I made a disgusted face. I heard Shikadai and Metal chuckle at my comment.

"You know his shuriken skills are the last thing he thinks about. He mainly uses it as a distraction." Shikadai commented. I hummed, but even if it was just a distraction he could have done it better. We watched them continue, but when Iwabe threw Boruto against a pillar I widened my eyes. My cousin was down and I clenched the bars in front of me so tight I felt my palms start to hurt. I saw my cousin slowly start to get up as he started panting heavily. When he got up he smiled and joked on how Iwabe only made his clothes dirty.

I let out a sigh as I leaned back and let go of the bar. I looked down at my bright red hands. My mind finally processed how hard I was holding those bars and I started blowing on the. A hand quickly grabbed my arm and I looked up to see Shikadai staring down at my hand in concern. My mind went blank as he started to blow on my palm. His breath tickled and when I looked at his face his eyes were closed and he looked very calm. I knew my face had turned ten shades of red.

When Shikadai finally opened his eyes, he stopped blowing and looked down at my embarrassed face. I saw his face turn a few shades of red as his green eyes widen. I heard Inojin let out a chuckle, and after that we both separated from each other. Shikadai let out a quick apology, in which I responded that it was ok. I also let out a small thank you.

Our attention moved back to the fight when Iwabe yelled that it was over. I saw him in the air about to strike my cousin, but he ended up hitting a shadow clone instead. Boruto came behind a distracted Iwabe and kicked him in the head, making him fly across the field. It turned out to be a substitute, and I heard Shikadai speak what I thought.

I continued watching the battle as the two were pretty even. They talked about each other's moves for a few seconds, and I heard Dinki being confused by the word chakra. He typed away on his computer looking up the word. He spoke the computer definition and Shikadai continued to tell him more about it.

The battle continued as Boruto and three shadow clones charged at Iwabe. The latter took them out with ease, but Boruto wasn't letting up. He made three more before Iwabe let out a smoke bomb. I immediately activated my byakugan. I heard the boys talk about Iwabe's fighting skills as I searched for the boy. I saw Boruto and his clones still on the ground, and heard Shikadai let out a 'troublesome'.

As the fog lifted up I cursed as Boruto fell for the trick. The others turned to me seeing that I was using my family power to see the battle through the fog. I knew I freaked Dinki out, but since the others knew about it they weren't fazed.

"What do you see?" Shikadai asked. Before I could reply we could hear Boruto's grunts as his clones started getting beatup. I heard Inojin ask why he was so determined.

"Because that's just who he is. He won't give up, and that's one thing I always admire him from." I said to him while keeping my eyes on the battle. As the dust went away I deactivated my eyes. Iwabe asked my cousin if he was done, but knowing Boruto, he wasn't anywhere near done. My cousin got off the ground as the two started chatting.

Iwabe went on about how the Hokage and the rest of them got in to power because of their strength. He was angry from them changing things to a calmer life. He stated that he would have graduated a long time ago if things were like it was back then. My cousin then said the one thing that was obvious to all of us,

"Could you… possibly just be really bad at studying?" Boruto looked at him in confusion. This angered Iwabe as he continued to yell at my cousin. I was proud to watch Boruto tell Iwabe how it truly is to be a ninja, and not just relying on brute strength. He also gave his never give up speech. The two continued fighting as Boruto went on. I smiled down at my strong cousin as he kept fighting. I jumped when Boruto was struck by a shuriken and just when I thought he might have lost I realized it was just a shadow clone. I smiled as Boruto finally got some hits in and told him he was not riding on the Hokage's coattail. There were cheers from the crowd and following suit I grabbed on to Shikadai and jumped up and down.

"Did you see how cool my cousin looked?!" I laughed and jumped, but then I realized who I was hanging on to. I instantly stilled as I looked up to Shikadai who wasn't even fazed. He had held on to me too and was watching my cousin in awe. I looked over and Metal who gave me a thumb up. I ignored him by looking away, staring back to the battlefield. I saw Iwabe struggle to get up as Boruto continued talking to him.

After the speech I could see the anger in Iwabe's face, and not even a second later he yelled out. We all watched as he jumped up and flew over to where his metal rod was in the ground. My eyes widened as he gripped the weapon and pulled it out of the ground. As it came up rod had turned into a giant hammer, the ground became the head of the weapon by attaching itself to rod. Iwabe struck the ground, and a wave knocked down one of the giant pillars in one strike. I let go of Shikadai and leaned over the edge, going back to gripping the bars of the railing.

"He knows Earth style too?!" I heard Shikadai say as he joined my gripping the balcony. I cursed at myself for not saying anything earlier. I knew it wasn't just a stick, but I wasn't one-hundred percent sure if he could use it for what it was really ment for.

"I knew I had seen that weapon before, but I didn't want to believe that he could use it for what it's made for." I spoke.

"What do you mean?" Dinki said.

"It's not a simple stick. I've seen my mother use something similar, so I kinda had an inkling for what it was. With knowing earth style, he can turn it into any sort of weapon he wants. From the hammer he's currently using to a spear. It's an endless possibility" I explained. I heard Shikadai curse next to me and even Metal let out a few bad words.

Iwabe yelled a few more things in anger. When he lifted his hammer to the sky I was about to jump over the railing, but I stopped when the sound of a bird was heard. I looked up to see a red and yellow object fly down towards Iwabe. The thing grabbed Iwab's weapon and when it moved towards our direction I could see it was a bird that looked like a drawing. My mind went to one individual as Shikadai said what I was thinking yet again.

"Super Beast Scroll….. Inojin." We turned towards said boy and say the bird explode into ink and the weapon dropped down in front of the Yamanaka.

"What's the big idea?!" Iwabe yelled.

"What? Didn't you say you weren't going to use weapons?" Inojin said with a bright smile. His face immediately turned to a serious one, and my eyes widened at the rare sight.

"How can you call it a fair fight after breaking the rules?" Inojin finished. I turned back to Iwabe as he looked at Inojin. He mumbled a few words I couldn't quite hear, and before I knew it our classmates started cheering. I didn't even realize I was about to fall off the balcony when I had intended to break up the fight until Shikadai helped me off the bars. I blushed as his hands grabbed at my hips as he got me off the the balcony.

"Troublesome girl." I heard him mumble. I got a veiw at his pink face, and I couldn't help but smile and say thanks. I also knew my cheeks were also tinted the rosie color. Our moment was ruined by Sensei Shino running in yelling.

"Whats going on?" Said teacher yelled. The name of my cousin also came out of his mouth. Said boy turned around to our teacher and gave him a thumb up. I chuckled at the boy as Sensei Shino sighed.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNNHNH

The next day came around quickly as it was lunch time yet again. I sat with Metal and before I knew it people were bombarding my cousin to eat with them. I smiled towards the interaction as my little cousin finally was getting the respect he deserved.

I couldn't help but notice the few boys in the back who still talked bad about my cousin. I ignored them, but I could hear Inojin's words clearly.

"You guys are sad. He wasn't fighting for himself. He did it for his classmate. When Kaminarimon was being pushed around, did any of you go to his rescue? I'm not quoting Boruto but that's….totally uncool." I could feel his smile without having to look around.

Not even a second later Iwabe came into the room. I heard a student say his name, and then footsteps were heard making their way down the bottom of the classroom. He and Boruto greeted each other as Iwabe sat behind my cousin. At this point I had turned my head to actually watch the interaction. I smiled realizing Iwabe finally understood what Boruto was trying to explain yesterday.

Everyone sat down for class, and after a few minute Shino Sensei entered the classroom. Sumrie told us to stand, and we all did. When she instructed us to bow, we bowed. While everything was going on I couldn't help but smile at how much my cousin has changed.


End file.
